


Reglas accidentales

by Nuraicha



Series: Reglas [2]
Category: Muse
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/pseuds/Nuraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hacía semanas que Matt se había enrollado con Dom y su relación no había cambiado, aparentemente.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reglas accidentales

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca había pretendido comenzar una serie, y menos RPS, pero después de postear "Cambiando las reglas" me dijeron que sería interesante ver cómo su relación evolucionaba, en concreto durante un concierto, y no me pude resistir. En principio esto acaba aquí pero, a estas alturas, ya he demostrado que no me puedo fiar de mi misma así que quién sabe...
> 
> Muchísimas gracias a mi amiga Cristina, que me ha estado apoyando para que colgara esto y dándome ánimos cuando me sentía en un callejón sin salida, además de revisarlo antes de que lo publicara (¡y todo esto sin ser fan de Muse!). Eres un amor, gocha <3
> 
> Dedicado a Lucía, mi maña preferida y mi musa particular, que es la que me dio la idea para este fic y me animó a seguir con él. ¡Espero que te guste!
> 
> -
> 
> Disclaimer: este es un trabajo de ficción que no pretende ofender en ningún momento a nadie y del que no saco ningún beneficio económico. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia y ni Muse ni sus integrantes y canciones me pertenecen. Esto es sólo una pura fantasía de mi mente y nada es real.

Hacía semanas que Matt se había enrollado con Dom y su relación no había cambiado, aparentemente. Aunque no habían hablado del tema, ni siquiera después de despertarse en la misma cama, resacosos pero sobrios, parecía que habían llegado a un acuerdo tácito de no hablar de ello. No lo habían hecho siquiera esa mañana, así que no era lógico que ahora Matt lo sacara a colación; a pesar de que era lo que más deseaba porque, aunque por fuera su relación se mantenía tan amistosa como siempre, por dentro Matt se sentía diferente.

Había intentado que no le afectara lo sucedido esa noche de borrachera, pero lo cierto es que no lo había conseguido. A los ojos de cualquiera, Matt se comportaba como siempre con Dom: bromeaban, hablaban, se picaban; nadie podría haber negado la sincera amistad que emanaba de ambos. Sin embargo, Matt no podía evitar sentir que todo su mundo había cambiado desde esa fatídica noche en la que había tenido sexo con Dom.

La verdad era que se sentía un poco como un actor cada vez que estaba en su presencia. No le importaba ser el Matt de siempre, es más, le encantaba que su buena amistad no hubiera cambiado a pesar de todo, pero se sentía miserable porque sabía que ya todo no era igual, por mucho que Dom pareciera ajeno a lo que había pasado.

Esta situación le sacaba de quicio y, en más de una ocasión, había estado a punto de encararlo y preguntarle  _por qué_  seguían siendo amigos como siempre. Pero nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo, porque era consciente de que era un hipócrita: ¿acaso no había estado tan preocupado al despertarse esa mañana ante la perspectiva de que todo se fuera a la mierda? Había conseguido lo que quería, que esos besos y tocamientos no significaran nada para ellos.

No tenía motivos para sentirse celoso cuando viera a Dom ligar con una chica.

Sin embargo, su sangre hervía cada vez que presenciaba una escena parecida, e incluso en una ocasión se había sorprendido envidiando a la rubia de turno, _porque Dom haría muchas más cosas con ella que las que había hecho con él_.

No, así no pensaba un amigo y Matt no entendía lo que le pasaba por su mente. Se sentía como un adolescente que no veía correspondido su primer estúpido enamoramiento, y eso no era correcto.

El acuerdo no escrito era que todo seguía igual, que nada cambiaba entre ellos. ¿Por qué narices no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido esa noche? ¿Por qué deseaba que Dom dejara de intentar llevarse a la cama a toda mujer que se cruzaba en su camino? ¿Por qué soñaba con que sucediera de nuevo?

Matt se sentía muy frustrado, pero debía seguir actuando como siempre. Como si todo siguiera igual aunque por dentro su corazón doliera.

 

###

 

Esa noche el público estaba siendo especialmente acogedor y espectacular, y Matt se sentía mejor de lo que lo había hecho en días. La atmósfera vibraba y le ayudaba a olvidarse de sus confusos sentimientos y pensamientos, sumergiéndose en el aire cargado de sudor y electricidad, centrándose sólo en la música y la gente.

Después de beber un sorbo de agua, echó un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que tanto Chris como Dom estuvieran listos, obligándose a no detenerse en la figura de Dom, y les hizo una seña.

Era el turno de  _Unintended_.

_You could be my unintended choice to live my life extended_.

En cuanto Matt comenzó a cantar, la fuerza de la letra que él mismo había compuesto le asaltó y por un momento titubeó en un par de notas.

_You could be the one I'll always love._

No tenía sentido. No era la primera vez que la cantaba desde esa noche pero sin embargo...

_You could be the one who listens at my deepest inquisitions. You could be the one I'll always love._

Matt empezó a sentir unas irrefrenables ganas de llorar, sus ojos empezando a humedecerse. Casi podía sentir la presencia de Dom a su espalda, la fuerza de su mirada en su nuca. No, no podía ser.

_I'll be there as soon as I can. But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before._

En cierto modo, su vida había cambiado por completo desde que le había conocido. Su destino parecía entrelazado al de Dom desde el principio y quizá todo esto era solo una consecuencia lógica. ¿O eran sólo sus esperanzas?

_First there was the one who challenged all my dreams and all my balance._

En cuanto su batería comenzó a sonar, Matt se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos, temeroso de que las lágrimas finalmente se vieran libres. No podía permitir que nadie del público le viera en ese estado. Oh, pero sólo si Dom supiera...

_She could never be as good as you._

Y era verdad. Dom y él parecían hechos el uno para el otro, Dom era una de las personas en las que más confiaba y a las que más apreciaba de este mundo. Pero el problema es que era su amigo. Su mejor amigo. No podía sentir nada remotamente parecido a...

_You could be my unintended choice to live my life extended_.

No podía estar pensando esas cosas. No servía para nada porque lo que había pasado era sólo cosa de una noche, motivado por el alcohol y la falta de sexo. Era un desliz, no había significado nada para Dom, a pesar de que por la mañana se hubiera comportado de forma tan cariñosa tan él, besándole de nuevo y mirándole de manera que nunca lo había hecho.

_You should be the one I'll always love._

Su cabeza se movió de forma automática e involuntaria, y su mirada se cruzó con la de Dom mientras cantaba.

_I'll be there as soon as I can. But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before._

Tan pronto como ocurrió no fue capaz de separar sus ojos de los de él. Parecía que el mundo se hubiera parado, lo único que podía sentir era a Dom, que lo miraba fijamente, y el sonido de su guitarra, que le llegaba ahogado como si estuviera debajo del agua.

Lo único que importaba ahora es que Dom le estaba sonriendo como había hecho esa mañana.

_I'll be there as soon as I can. But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before._

Chris seguramente les estaría observando inquisitivamente, el público quizá se preguntaría por qué Matt había dejado de encararles, tocando mientras miraba en dirección a la batería, de forma exclusiva.

Nada importaba, porque Matt sólo podía centrarse en esa chispa de electricidad que le recorría todo el cuerpo mientras Dom le hablaba sin palabras y le hacía comprender que había algo más. Quizá siempre había existido y sólo se habían dado cuenta gracias a una cantidad ingente de cubatas y a un par de orgasmos.

_Before you._

Al terminar la canción, finalmente Matt se volvió a enfrentar al público, sus ojos cerrados nuevamente, pero sin poder contener ya un par de lágrimas de gratitud.

Oh, jamás había deseado con tanto fervor que terminara un concierto.

 

###

 

En esta ocasión la habitación era la de Dom y estaban completamente sobrios.

Llegaron allí al terminar el concierto, ignorando las miradas suspicaces que Chris les dirigía desde que bajaron del escenario y escapándose a la mínima oportunidad, sin dar ninguna explicación a nadie.

No habían cruzado ni una sola palabra y apenas se habían mirado, pero realmente no importaba.

Como siempre, con la música había bastado para aclarar muchas cosas.

Cuando Dom cerró la puerta, Matt dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Para bien o para mal, ya no había vuelta atrás: estaban solos y debían afrontar las consecuencias, no sólo de lo que había pasado noches atrás, sino también de lo que habían compartido en el concierto mientras tocaban _Unintended_.

– Bueno... de nuevo aquí –, comenzó Dom con una sonrisa tímida, claramente sin saber cómo encaminar la conversación.

Matt dejó que sus ojos vagaran con libertad por la magnífica vista que se planteaba ante sus ojos: Dom sudado, pelo revuelto y esos tentadores músculos que se le marcaban en el brazo cuando se rascaba con una mano la nuca, signo delator de su nerviosismo.

Desde cuando Matt había comenzado a fijarse en la apariencia de su amigo de forma tan detallada, era un misterio. Pero sin duda demostraba que algo había cambiado en su interior y, por fin, Matt había empezado a aceptarlo.

Sin darse cuenta de sus movimientos, dio un paso de más hasta situarse en frente de él, a una distancia que obligara a Dom a centrarse en su cara, por ser casi lo único que podía ver sin girar el rostro. Las pupilas de Dom se dilataron, y Matt fue consciente de cómo su respiración se agitaba.

– Matt, yo… –, era obvio que Dom había perdido todo el valor demostrado durante el concierto y en el camino hasta el hotel.

Sin embargo Matt, súbitamente, ya no dudaba. No podía ser capaz de eso, cuando Dom estaba junto a él y podía sentir como ese _algo_ que había crecido en su interior se hacía tangible ante su inmediata presencia.

Por eso, sin añadir ninguna palabra más, llevó sendas manos a sus mejillas, acariciando la cálida piel con los pulgares, suplicándole calladamente que le diera permiso, que se dejaran de tonterías y que le permitiera clamar lo que era suyo.

Y Dom, como en el fondo siempre había sabido que haría, asintió casi imperceptiblemente, sus ojos agradecidos de que fuera Matt el que tomara la iniciativa.

Fue el beso más perfecto que Matt jamás había experimentado, porque por fin era totalmente consciente de lo que pretendía con él: quería demostrar a Dom que desde esa noche todo su mundo había cambiado y perfeccionado, porque ahora se daba cuenta de que sentía algo más por él aparte de una simple amistad.

Cuando se separaron, Matt no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa se le quedara estampada en la cara, sobre todo al contemplar, aliviado, que Dom parecía igual de contento que él.

– Guau, nos ha costado lo nuestro, ¿no? –, comentó, haciendo que Dom riera, la timidez finalmente olvidada.

– Bueno, pensé que lo que tocaba era seguir como siempre, ¿no? –, se disculpó con un leve alzamiento de hombros, haciendo que Matt asintiera con una sonrisa de disculpa.

– Yo también pensaba eso, pero me di cuenta de que no quería que todo siguiera igual, porque… ya no te veo de la misma forma, Dom –, admitió, completamente seguro de que sus mejillas se habrían teñido de un color rosáceo, pero sosteniendo la mirada.

Dom se mordió el labio inferior, llevándose una mano al pelo para rascarse la cabeza.

– Para mí tampoco es lo mismo, Matt. Sobre todo después de esta noche… –, tragando saliva se acercó de nuevo y cogió sus manos, estrechándolas con firmeza entre las suyas: – Gracias por esa canción.

Matt se quedó sin palabras: los ojos de Dom mostraban un sinfín de emociones acumuladas y era una visión digna de quitar el aliento a cualquiera. Sus manos eran cálidas y le daban una sensación de seguridad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo: era como si, tan solo por la presencia de Dom, todo estuviera bien de repente.

– A Chris le va a dar un ataque cuando se entere –, respondió Matt, rompiendo el instante de ternura y haciendo que Dom se pusiera a reír a carcajadas, viéndose pronto unido por Matt.

– Serás… idiota… –, repuso Dom entre risas – ¡Menuda manera de arruinar un momento romántico!

– ¡Lo siento! ¡No sabía que decir! – intentó disculparse Matt, fallando debido a que apenas podía escucharse a sí mismo por encima de las carcajadas histéricas de Dom.

– ¡Ven aquí! – Dom había conseguido calmarse un poco y se hallaba sentado en la cama. Por un breve segundo la inseguridad volvió a acechar a Matt, pero se dijo a si mismo que tenía que confiar en Dom y dejar que lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos siguiera su curso.

Lentamente se acercó a la cama, sentándose a su lado, sus muslos casi rozándose y mirándole con seguridad, mientras sentía como su corazón empezaba a latir más deprisa y mil ocurrencias le cruzaban por la mente, sin llegar a saber qué decir o qué hacer.

– Tenía miedo, Dom – soltó de repente, provocando que las cejas de Dom se alzaran, confundido – La mañana de después… estaba aterrorizado, pensando que dejaríamos de ser amigos y que todo cambiaría entre nosotros – empezó a explicar con más claridad, con la mirada fija en Dom y llena de intensidad – No podía soportar la idea de perderte, no sólo por el grupo, si no porque… eres mi mejor amigo. Y no entendía, no comprendía por qué seguía queriendo besarte, pero cuando me besaste… me di cuenta de que todo podía seguir igual.

– Y todo puede ser igual, Matt, pero...

– No, déjame acabar – le interrumpió Matt, parándole con un gesto de la mano – Lo que en ese momento no pensé es que, si todo podía seguir igual, no tenía por qué seguir disfrutando tus besos. Pero lo hice, y en cuanto nos fuimos… empecé a echarlos de menos.

La mirada de Matt estaba llena de emoción, el alivio de poder expresar lo que llevaba sintiendo desde hace semanas extendiéndose poco a poco por todo su cuerpo, como si la aceptación de sus sentimientos fuera un bálsamo que se llevara por delante toda la angustia que había vivido.

– Me moría de celos, Dom, cada vez que te veía ligar con alguien. Y no comprendía por qué, porque seguíamos siendo colegas y esa noche no era nada, ¿no?

– Matt… – intentó cortarle de nuevo Dom, deteniéndose ante la mirada seria de Matt.

– Pero esta noche lo he entendido. Ser tu amigo ya no es suficiente, quizá nunca lo ha llegado a ser del todo; porque te quiero sólo para mí, Dominic.

Dom se sintió intimidado por la mirada de Matt: jamás le había visto tan seguro en toda su vida, sus ojos mostrando la decisión que quedaba implícita tras sus palabras.

– Es hora de ir contra las reglas, Dom, y hacer lo que sea que sintamos, sin dudar nunca más – anunció Matt, acabando con el breve espacio que había entre ellos y apoderándose de sus labios con fiereza.

Todas las dudas, todas las preguntas, todos los miedos volaron definitivamente de sus mentes mientras se tumbaban en la cama, Matt encima de Dom, y se seguían besando con pasión, devorándose mutuamente como si el apocalipsis fuera a llegar en cualquier momento, porque ahora lo único que importaba eran ellos dos y lo que había nacido entre ellos.

 

###

 

Cuando finalmente yacieron acurrucados entre las sábanas, perdidos entre los brazos y el calor del otro, ambos se dieron cuenta de que este había sido el mejor accidente inesperado de sus vidas. Las reglas podían irse al infierno.


End file.
